Es un placer
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Deidara, un profesor de arte de escula primaria, quiere que sus alumnos se interesen maás en el arte por eso los lleva a un museo de escursión pero al final del día sólo salió bien una sola cosa, OoC. PERDÓN POR PUBLICAR FUERA DE TIEMPO Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. 18 de -Mayo


_Fandom: Naruto  
Personajes: Itachi, Deidara  
Warning: shonen ai pero muy leve  
Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
Notes: El fic está sin revisar así que va a tener un millón de horrores de ortografía y todo eso y... Perdón por públicar fuera de tiempo pero desde Enero hasta ahora fueron unos meses de locos para mi y dejé estar muchas cosas y al final todo se me junto y hoy no estuve en todo el día en mi casa. Derama17 te quería mandar un MP pero no tuve tiempo y ayer se me re pasó y me quedé dormida sobre la compu y perdón… No sé que más decir porque sé que no tengo jutificación pero en serio si hubiese empezado las clases el lunes que viene el fic lo hubiese subido ayer perdón U_U ... Editado creo que no hay más errores pero sino bueno avisen _

_**-Titulo: Es un placer**__**  
**__**-Día: Día mundial de los museos**__**  
**__**-Autor del fic: Ai no yoake**__**  
**__**-Autor del manga: Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Siempre había querido que sus alumnos se apasionaran por el arte, por más que ellos sólo sean niños de tercero de escuela primaria. Por esa razón había planeado esa excursión desde así mucho tiempo.

Dediara había llamado al museo de Bellas Artes hacia meses para programar una visita guía para sus alumnos. La administración del museo le había otorgado una visita para el anteúltimo día de la semana de los museos. El profesor de arte muy bien tenía sabido que para esa semana habría una exposición especial más allá de la colección regular del museo.

A las diez la mañana el autobús que los llevaría la museo estaba en la puerta del colegio. Deidara antes de que salieran del salón de clases había vuelto a preguntar a todo su alumnado si todos le habían entregado los permisos de sus padres para poder salir del establecimiento educativo. Sus pequeños alumnos a coro afirmaron, por segunda vez en la mañana. Pero para estar seguro el hombre rubio volvió a contar las autorizaciones, que tenía guardadas en su carpeta, allí estaban todas apiladas.

Los niños hicieron una fila y, con el bullicio que cualquier grupo de chicos de entre siete y ocho años haría, salieron del aula. La mayoría del tercer grado no estaba del todo entusiasmado de que los llevaran de excursión a un museo, pero eso sí todos estaban contentos porque por fin saldrían de paseo.

Desde que habían comenzado el primer grado sólo habían tenido tres excursiones contando la que estaban apunto de hacer. Todos los niños mientras se dirigían al autobús se preguntaban entre tantas cosas, cómo había hecho el profesor de artes plásticas para convencer a los directivos y poder organizar esa salida.

A medida que los chicos iban ingresando al ómnibus Dediara hacía un tic a lado de cada nombre en su lista verificando que ninguno se haya quedado rezagado y todavía no haya ingresado al transporte escolar. Luego de una última conversación con la directora del colegio el profesor subió al autobús y todos partieron hacia el museo.

Cuando el ómnibus llegó a las puertas de la galería, Deidara vio por el vidrio delantero de vehículo que delante de ellos había varios buses escolares de los cuales niños de diferentes edades descendía acompañados por sus maestros.

—Prometan que se comportarán como es debido— Deidara se había parado al lado del asiento del conductor, para que todos lo pudieran ver y escuchar perfectamente. Los chicos hicieron silencio —Prométanlo— Algunos de sus alumnos contestaron otros solo se quedaron en silencio —No hagan quedar mal al colegio— Deidara bajó del autobús y los niños hicieron lo mismo haciendo una fila, luego él los volvió a contar.

El museo estaba más concurrido que nunca y por ende un tanto más alborotado de como cualquiera pudiera imaginar el ambiente de un museo.

Deidara y sus alumnos se habían acercado al mostrador en la entrada del museo de Bellas Artes. El profesor de artes le dijo a la señorita que estaba detrás de aquel mostrador el nombre del colegio del que venían, para poder así comenzar con el recorrido. Pero no todo lo que empieza bien continua bien.

—Por favor, podría repetir el nombre del colegio— Pidió amablemente y un poco nerviosa la recepcionista.

—Ya se dije el nombre más de mil veces— Deidara se estaba impacientando. Su voz resaltaba por sobre el bullicio de los niños que entraba y salían por las puertas que estaban detrás de él.

La mujer detrás del escritorio tipiaba en el teclado de su computadora —Señor, aquí dice que su colegio tiene programada una visita para el viernes de la semana que viene— La joven volteó la pantalla de su ordenador para mostrarle que lo que decía era verdad y Deidara se asomó por sobre aquel escritorio para observar que lo que decía era cierto.

—No puede ser— Alzó todavía más su voz.

Una señora bastante mayor que lo miró de forma reprobatoria le chistó, para que bajara el volumen de su voz.

‒Mire. Aquí tengo todo‒ El profesor sacó de aquella carpeta unos papeles que había impreso donde decía la fecha y el horario que el museo le había otorgado para realizar la excursión.

Los niños miraban entre sonrisas y caras de preocupación la escena que estaba montando su profesor.

Unos de los niños tímidamente se acercó a Deidara y lo jaló de su saco de gabardina beige hasta que se dio vuelta y miró hacia abajo donde se encontraba el niño —¿Falta mucho profesor? — Preguntó casi en un susurro al verlo en aquel estado de ánimo tan frenético.

Antes de responder Deidara, en su mente, contó hasta diez respirando profundamente —Más o menos, pero ya lo voy a resolver— Le contestó con una sonrisa triunfal al chico.

La recepcionista no sabía que decir —Lo siento, pero no sé si podrán realizar la excursión el día de hoy, no hay suficientes guías disponibles. Les podría decir que esperen a que uno de los guías se desocupen y así poder realizar el recorrido, pero me temo que eso no será posible.

—Cómo que nos van hacer esperar, hace meses que me dieron esta fecha. A demás lo chicos no pueden esperar todo el día— Su voz volvió a sonar estridente y a medida que iba siendo cada vez más fuerte el volumen de su voz la gente que se encontraba cerca de allí se volteaba buscando la fuente de ese escándalo —¡Exijo hablar con el director del museo ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está su oficina?— El rubio estaba furioso.

—El director no se encuentra en este momento.

—Bueno— Contesto altanero y como desafiando a la recepcionista, Deidara —Quiero hablar con el que esté a cargo. Esto no puede ser están jugando con el tiempo de la personas como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer— Mientras hablada había golpeado aquel mostrador repetitivamente con sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

—Señor tranquilícese, voy a intentar solucionar este problema— Trató de calmar al escandaloso y alterado profesor.

La mujer estaba entre nerviosa y totalmente agobiada por los reclamos y el griterío de aquel hombre. A demás de que no era para nada bueno tener en la entrada del museo a un hombre gritando: que estaban jugando con el tiempo de la gente.

—Por favor trate de calmarse o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí— Dijo amablemente la mujer mientras levantaba en tubo del teléfono y marcaba el interno para poder comunicarse con el curador del museo.

Los niños que estaban bastante aburridos, de esperar allí parados, tomaron y comenzaron a jugar con la gran mayoría de los folletos que estaban en las estanterías empotradas en las paredes exteriores de aquel mostrador oval, donde su profesor se encontraba discutiendo con aquella señorita que sólo sería un par de años menor que él.

—Señor hubo un problema en la organización de las visitas guiadas. Anotamos una escuela para la semana que viene pero en realidad tenían que realizar el recorrido hoy— La mujer esperó a su interlocutor —El problema es, señor, que todos nuestros guías están ocupados y el…— La joven miró a Deidara porque no sabía que era el de esos chicos —El tutor del contingente de niños.

—Soy el profesor de arte de los niños— Dijo en voz alta para que al otro lado de la línea lo escucharan también.

—Como le decía señor, el profesor de estos niños está… Cómo decirlo— Tratando de que el hombre detrás del mostrador no la escuchara en voz baja dijo —Está bastante alterado. No sé si llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí— La mujer suspiró —Señor, no creo que sea bueno para el museo tener un altercado con una escuela.

Deidara estaba intrigado quería saber de qué estaba hablando la recepcionista con esa otra persona, además de que no quería que los de seguridad lo sacaran a patadas del museo, seguro eso rápidamente se convertiría en un escándalo en el colegio y de allí también lo echarían. Así que mucho más calmado el profesor de arte cruzaba sus dedos para que no lo corrieran a patadas los de seguridad.

—Eh… Señor—La mujer tapó el micrófono del teléfono con su mano —Señor…— La mujer llamó la atención del profesor de artes plásticas sacudiendo su hombro. Rápidamente Deidara reaccionó moviendo su cabeza repetidamente cómo intentando despertarse.

La mujer se estaba cansando de todo aquello, pero a pesar de que su voz denotaba frustración trataba de sonar lo más amable que su paciencia le permitía —Señor ¿Cuántos niños son?

—Son 33— Respondió mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer para volver a contar a los chicos y poder cerciorarse de que durante la discusión ninguno se haya escapado.

—Son 33 niños— Repitió la mujer al teléfono —Está bien seguro, señ…— El curador del museo al otro aldo de la línea la interrumpió —Está bien señor, si señor— La mujer colgó el teléfono.

—Y ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó Deidara.

—Van a poder hacer hoy la excursión— La mujer suspiró con una sonrisa —Su guía los estará esperando en ese lugar— Señaló con su bolígrafo la recepcionista.

—Muchas gracias— Sonrió el rubio —Muy bien, chicos hagan una fila.

Deidara se había apoyado contra el marco de una de las entradas de la primera ala del museo, mientras charlaba con algunos de los chicos de su clase.

—Profesor, nadie le conocía ese costado— Confesó con falso asombro uno de los chicos más traviesos de la clase.

—A veces uno tiene que comportarse así para que le presten un poco de atención— Sonrió un poco avergonzado por la actuación que acababa de dar en la entrada del museo —Son las lecciones de la vida— Soltó una carcajada.

Deidara estuvo así por unos minutos, charlando con sus alumnos, hasta que un hombre de cabello negro y traje oscuro, que parecía demasiado costoso, se acercó.

—Buenos días— Saludó con cortesía aquel hombre —Soy Itachi Uchiha. Tú debes ser el profesor de arte.

Deidara comenzó a mirar fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a él, a comparación con ese hombre el rubio profesor de artes parecía un pobre zaparrastroso, con su saco color beige remendado, su camisa un tanto decolorada y sus zapatillas gastadas haciendo juego con sus jeans. El rubio se sorprendió y para mal, ya que hasta su cabello gritaba caro y elegante y el propio se veía, según su criterio, como un montón de paja seca.

—Eh… Buenos días. Si soy yo— Sonrió al presentarse aunque se sentía intimidado ante la presencia de Itachi.

—¿Podemos comenzar ya? — Preguntó un poco impaciente el hombre de cabellos negros.

—¿Comenzar qué?— Deidara no entendía bien —¿Tú serás nuestro guía?— Se sorprendió aún más, según él ese hombre parecía más un ejecutivo que un simple guía de museo.

—Si— Contestó llanamente —¿Ahora podemos comenzar con el recorrido?— Itachi comenzó a caminar por el lugar mientras el grupo lo había comenzado a seguir.

—Ya saben cómo comportarse— Le recordó el profesor de arte a sus alumnos.

Itachi era muy detallista al momento de hablar de cada obra, claro él las conocía a fondo y en detalle. Y no sólo las conocía a las obras, sino que sabía porque estaban ocupando el lugar que ocupaban sino también el porqué de la iluminación.

Los niños estaban abrumados y bastante aburridos por tanta información, pero no pararon ni un solo segundo del recorrido.

—Profesor— Una de las niñas más chiquitas del curso se acercó a Deidara y jaló de su saco para llamarle la atención, el rubio se veía bastante interesado en todo lo que el guía decía —Profesor— La muchachita sonrió cuando el hombre se agachó hasta quedar a su altura —¿Falta mucho para que esto termine?— Preguntó un poco apenada —Es… es que es un poco aburrido— Confesó la niña en voy muy baja.

—No sé— Sonrió tratando de no sentirse mal al saber que sus alumnos se estaban aburriendo. Ese no era su día de suerte definitivamente —Pero no debe faltar mucho— Los dos se unieron al grupo que se había adelantado bastante.

Justo a la mitad del recorrido Deidara recibe una llamada del colegio diciendo que el autobús los estaba esperando en la entrada del museo y que él y los chicos no aparecían. El rubio le dijo a la secretaria del colegio que todavía no habían terminado la visita y ella le contestó que el chofer del autobús no volvería al museo hasta dentro de dos horas.

Luego de terminar el recorrido Itachi acompañó al grupo hasta la entrada del museo. En el camino Deidara se acercó a Itachi. Parecía que aquel hombre no estaba habituado a tratar con niños y eso el rubio lo había notado; todos sus alumnos estaban bostezando.

—Eh… Disculpa…— No sabía cómo preguntarle.

—Si ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo tomes a mal, pero… No estás habituado a tratar con chicos ¿Verdad?— Estaba un poco intimidado por el rostro del otro hombre.

—A decir verdad, no sólo es la primera vez que trabajo con niños— Le contestó amablemente, al parecer la recepcionista no le comunicó que su guía iba a ser el curador del museo.

—Es la primera visita guiada que hiciste— Se sorprendió —Bueno no te desanimes, la práctica hace al maestro— Le sonrió para darle ánimos.

—No importa igual no creo que vuelva hacerlo nunca más. Hoy…— Rio ante la cara de incomprensión del rubio.

—¡Cómo! No, no te des por vencido.

—Hoy…— Retomó lo que estaba diciendo —Fue sólo una ocasión especial, porque yo soy el curador del museo— Sonrió de lado con satisfacción.

—No puede ser…— Trató de articular más palabras pero sentía demasiada vergüenza en ese momento ‒Perdona todo el escándalo que hice hace un rato— No sabía dónde meterse.

—No te disculpes, fue un error del museo.

—Debe ser genial trabajar en un museo— Trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Si me gusta estar rodeado de todas estas pinturas y esculturas.

Todo el grupo estaba esperando, a un lado de la entrada del museo, a que el autobús regresara para poder volver al colegio, y el profesor y el curador del museo se quedaron charlando mientras el profesor vigilaba a sus alumnos.

—Eres sencillo…— Dijo después de un incómodo silencio. Deidara torció su gesto, no estaba muy seguro si lo acababan de insultar o no. Pero cuando el rubio le iba a constar Itachi siguió hablando ‒Con esta profesión es difícil encontrar persona que sigan viendo al arte como una pasión y no solo como un montón de cosas con las que presumir —Deidara lo estaba mirando fijamente no entendía muy bien todo lo que le estaba diciendo y el curador del museo le sostuvo la mirada. Itachi le sonrió levemente pero el otro ni lo notó estaba bastante ocupado escudriñando la mirada del hombro que tenía enfrente.

—Aah… Gracias, supongo— El profesor de arte estaba realmente confundido, parecía que lo habían insultado pero el hombre que estaba parado enfrente de él, que parecía la personificación de la clase y el estilo, lo estaba alagando.

Deidara sólo sonrió porque estaba seguro que si agregaba algo más echaría por la borda toda la conversación que sostuvo con el otro hasta hace algunos segundo.

—Me preguntaba… Si quisieras estar aquí mañana, como es el cierre de la exposición el director del museo dará un discurso y yo también porque soy el curador de la muestra… Asistirá mucha gente importante, sabes sería…— Trató de no darse mucha importancia.

—Eh… Claro, por supuesto— Dijo emocionado el rubio —Pero no sé si podré llegar a tiempo… Porque tengo clases en un estudio, aparte de la escuela— Al acordarse se desilusionó en el acto —Ya sé, toma— Deidara sacó un bolígrafo y en un trozo del folleto del museo que tenía todo arrugado en la mano escribió su número de celular —Este es mi número, voy hacer lo posible para llegar pero sino avísame cuando vas a hablar y trataré de desocuparme lo más rápido que pueda.

En ese momento el autobús que los niños y Deidara tenían que abordar para volver a la escuela había regresado y se encontraba en la puerta del museo —Disculpa… Niños armen una fila— El rubio los comenzó a contar mientras los chicos se ponían una atrás del otro.

Itachi guardó aquel trozo de papel en el bolsillo interno de su traje —Fue un placer conocerte, Deidara— El hombre le estrechó la mano en señal de despidida, que Deidara no tardó en estrechar.

El morocho se marchó a su oficina cuando el profesor y los niños comenzaba a marchar hacía el autobús.

—Igualmente— Alcanzó a decir el rubio de manera audible para que el otro varios pasos más alejado de él los escuchara —Llámame— El otro se dio y Deidara hizo una imitación de un teléfono y la acercó a su oreja, Itachi asintió levente y luego volvió a su camino.

* * *

Okey quedó horrendo tanto tarde para esta mierda, pero este verano fue por lejos horrible tuve que dar el final de una materia para entrar a la universidad y pospuse todo y se me junto el fic con ese maldito final más el hecho de que esta semana fue mi primera semana en la universidad y fue una locura estuve los cinco días ahí adentro desde la mañana hasta la noche y bueno se me re pasó…

Perdón, perdón, perdón por publicar fuera de tiempo

Gracias por leer… Nos vemos

Ja ne!


End file.
